


Pampered

by ColorZPrincezZ



Series: Kinktober 2019 [6]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Diners, Biker Peter Parker, Bucky hair gets braid, M/M, Natasha and Peter are brothers, Peter wears make up, Tattoo Peter Parker, ceo tony stark
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-06
Updated: 2019-10-06
Packaged: 2020-12-01 23:00:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20926811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ColorZPrincezZ/pseuds/ColorZPrincezZ
Summary: Los opuestos se atraen. Y vaya par que eran dentro del local.





	Pampered

6\. Tired

_ Pampered  _

Peter se despidió de Ned con un movimiento de su mano y la promesa de una llamada que le asegurase estaba sano y salvo en su departamento; desde que él se había aparecido en el campus en su nueva motocicleta—a la que él mismo había ayudado a mejorar el motor—, Ned no podía evitar sentirse algo inquieto; sin importar que tanto Peter tratase de calmarle. Era por eso, siempre trataba de hacerle saber se encontraba bien, ya fuese en su departamento o donde Stark. 

Peter escuchó la voz de Gwen saludarle y le invitó a su casa. Debían celebrar luego de haber sobrevivido a una semana tan infernal; Peter sonrió amplio mostrando sus dientes y le ofreció un casco a la chica que le hizo preocuparse luego de ver cómo desaparecía el color de sus mejillas. 

Gwen le dejó ir luego que recibiese un mensaje, Peter se ofreció a invitarle algo de beber, más la chica estaba cansada, además...

—No tengo ganas de quedar en medio, Parker—la rubia bromeó y Peter se sintió apenado ante la suposición. 

El muchacho dejó la seguridad del edificio y momentos después de esconder la mirada bajo el casco, salió a la calle. 

El sol cálido moría tras su espalda tiñendo el cielo cielo de rosas y púrpuras, el viento frío le despeinaba leve y la piel se le erizaba a medida que iba en aumento y comenzaba a esquivar otros vehículos. Peter finalmente se detuvo en una esquina de la ciudad. 

Escondió las manos en los bolsillos de su chaqueta y se dejó envolver en el ambiente cálido del pequeño restaurante. Con su vibra cincuentona en colores pasteles, las butacas brillantes y menús en acordeón; la pizarra de tiza al fondo promocionando nuevas y conocidas invenciones. Peter se recargó en la barra y sonrió a su hermana, quien le respondió divertida al reconocer los restos de maquillaje en sus mejillas. Un par de les contemplaban dubitativos y la verdad era que el castaño no los culpaba demasiado. 

Él, con su chaqueta de cuero —que en realidad no le pertenecía, o quizás si—, sus jeans ajustados y deshilachados en las rodillas, restos de iluminador, el cabello en rulos todos despeinados y un tatuaje pequeño sobresaliendo por encima del cuello de su camisa, a la altura de su oído. 

Peter se pidió una de esas estrambóticas malteadas, ostentosa y obscenamente grande cubierta de mashmellows y sprinkles de colores; Natasha sonreía leve en lo que él esperaba paciente y ocupaba las manos haciendo trenzas con los mechones de cabello de Bucky. 

Bostezó cansado luego de terminar su dulce y suspiró contento al recibir una notificación: Tony había llegado y esperaba llevarle a casa. 

Vaya par el que eran dentro del local. 

Stark con sus trajes a la medida, sus lentes de sol en colores extravagantes y su dejo ostentoso en sus manerismo; toda la opulencia que él representaba y junto a él, Peter. 

Un muchachito con aire jovial y en esas fachas. Todo de negro, tatuado, chaquetas mullidas y hasta maquillaje —a él no importaba ser modelo en clases de contorneo—, pero con un corazón chiquito de fragilidad y comentarios inteligentes, rayando en el sarcasmo sin ser descortés. Más en el fondo era un consentido. 

Si. Consentido. Mimado. 

Donde se dejaba pintar las uñas por sus amigas —ya luego le daba pereza quitárselas él mismo—, era conejillo de indias para maquillaje y fotografías; disfrutaba de las esporádicas mascarillas naturales antes de dormir y hasta se dejaba trenzar el cabello en domingos por la tarde. Un amante de las cosas dulces, cosas como caramelos y chicles, helados, piruletas y chocolates con toques de licor. 

Tony relajó la expresión en una sonrisa después que Natasha le dejase una taza de café y con mano cuidadosa limpió los restos de crema que formaban un bigote por encima del labio del muchacho; Peter rió cansado y divertido al tiempo que sus mejillas se arrebolaban de vergüenza e impresión, él todavía no podía creer a quien tenía a su lado. 

—Vamos a casa. —Tony le apresuró segundos siguientes a arreglar la chaqueta sobre sus hombros y le rodeó con un brazo, Peter se inclinó contra la calidez que Tony representaba hasta que recordó su motocicleta permanecía estacionada a las afueras del local. 

—No puedo dejarla aquí. —Peter se quejó mimoso, para él cuidar de su moto era importante, se trataba de uno de los regalos que Tony le había hecho y él no tenía cómo refutarle. Escondió el rostro en el cuello del mayor aún cuando no le ayudase a permanecer despierto. 

—Yo puedo llevarla hasta el departamento. —se ofreció Bucky aferras del mesón al tiempo que limpiaba unos vasos; eso le daba la excusa perfecta para llevar a Natasha. 

—Ves? —Tony susurró contra su cabello. —Bucky cuidará de ella. —Peter asintió complacido contra su piel y aún somnoliento se separó del mayor para alcanzar a su hermana, quien le besó las mejillas con gracia. 

* * *

Una vez dentro del vehículo, Peter se acurrucó contra el costado de Tony y el hombre le acarició el cabello despacio, arrancándole un suspiro. Él estaba tan cansado. La semana de exámenes había terminado y delante suyo tenía unos días de vacaciones, que los esperaba aprovechar derretido en la cama hasta que el cansancio desapareciese por completo. Escuchó reír a Tony y se dio cuenta había comenzado a divagar en voz alta. 

Tony le tomó en brazos protegiéndole del frío y posó un beso en su frente, mientras que el pequeño saludase a Jarvis antes de quedar completamente dormido. 

—Buenas noches, señor Parker. —Jarvis cerró las puertas del penthouse tras su espalda. 


End file.
